it's a nice daynight
by accidentallysherlocked
Summary: it's the end of the war and Levi's sitting at the side watching everyone else celebrate. Just a smidgen of romance if you like to pull strings in your head


**A/N: **I don't know what I was doing but I was reading fuku-shuu. tumblr's (they won't let me save a HTML no idea why) live feed of the translation of Chapter 57 and I just want Levi to by happy he's my baby and but also Mikasa _trusts_ him which made me happy but I also just really want Levi to be happy he deserves it they deserve it damn it so here you go another end-of-war one-shot it might be a little OOC but _they deserve to be happy, damn it_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SnK

* * *

The sun was out, and the meadow was lush and green, and parts of it were awash with poppies. It was a beautiful day out, and Levi was sitting sullenly at the base of a tree, one leg propped up on a knee as he stared ahead of him.

"Try to lighten up, will you?" Hanji peered at him over her glasses, a strange smile on her face. He noticed a small pail in her left hand, edging closer and closer to him as the fucking birds chirped in the trees above.

"Hanji, if you pour that water over any part of me, or anywhere _near_ me, I'm going to shave you bald and crack your glasses so it matches your head."

Hanji frowned at him. "Spoilsport," she accused, before sitting on the grass next to him, her legs folded up beneath her. "It's the first sunny day we've had since the war ended; you could try having some fun, though that's probably impossible for you."

Levi leaned his head back against the tree, not making any reply. Just as Hanji was about to get up and go, he closed his eyes against the filtering sunlight. "Isabel would have loved this."

Hanji paused by him, the pail now forgotten at the side of her feet. "Yeah, she would have," she finally said, a soft smile on her face, and a warm palm on his shoulder. She hadn't known Isabel for as long a time as Levi had known her, but the girl had been bubbly and warm, and they'd been good friends for a while.

She moved to leave Levi in peace, when she accidentally knocked over the pail still sitting by her foot. She watched in slight horror as the pale blue plastic slid forward and tipped over, spilling its contents all over Levi's pristine shoes.

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ you," Levi snarled, glaring at her beneath hooded eyes. Hanji let out a quick, nervous laugh, before getting up and leaving.

"I'm really sorry," she said, just before she left, her figure dark against the afternoon sun.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Eren was the next one to approach, unassuming and unaware of Hanji's repeated attempts to reel him back with some form of subtlety.

"Captain! Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? Sasha's going to finish everything soon,"

Levi levelled a dark look at him from his seat. "No."

"But Hanji says there won't be any food left at camp for us—"

"I'm not hungry." Levi interrupted, his neck starting to cramp up from looking up at the gangly boy, all legs and limbs and no fucking manners to come down to the same height as the people he was talking to.

"Okay," Eren said, starting to move away, drawn by the laughter and cries from the other side of the field. "I'll see you later!"

* * *

The sun was just setting, and his eyes were shut against the orange on the horizon, when he sensed something—or someone—moving on his left side. Without thinking, his arm swung back hard, hitting what seemed like bone underneath muscled flesh. He opened his eyes and saw Mikasa Ackerman standing before him, a hard glare in her eyes and her legs shifting to form a counter-attack.

Her defensive stance softened almost immediately as she met his eyes, then she sat down by him. Her legs carefully folded into each other. A sandwich was abruptly dropped into his lap, her hand barely lingering in the space beneath his chin.

"Eat."

He ignored her, turning his head slightly away from the warmth her body presented.

"Levi." Her voice was insistent, working its way into him long after the short syllables of his name ended. She shifted slightly next to him, so the warm length of her arm was pressed up against his, Survey Corps jacket against Survey Corps jacket.

"It's a nice day," he finally said, letting his eyes fall shut again, the orange burning a fire against his eyelids.

"Yes, it is," she agreed, unfolding her feet to find a more comfortable position.

Neither of them moved for a while, instead just sitting there, heads against the tree, arms pressed softly against each other. After a while, she removed her hands from the grass, and picked up the sandwich she'd dropped into his lap earlier.

"Open," she instructed.

He opened his eyes and turned her way, as if reassessing her sanity like he had so many times before. "What?"

Her hand darted quickly, pushing a shred of the sandwich into his mouth, and she almost grinned at the almost incredulous expression on his face. Levi almost spat the bread out, but instead swallowed it hard, followed by a few mouthfuls of water.

"Fuck, Ackerman," he glared at her. "Your hands are filthy."

"If you're not going to eat it yourself like a civilised person, I'm going to feed it to you like the savage brat you are," she tells him, an impassive expression on her face, much like the one he often wore. He scowled, then swiped the bread from her hands, and started biting into it savagely. She didn't respond to his irritation, instead leaning back against the tree and watching Armin shout down instructions to Eren from a tree branch, and Sasha and Connie in another tree waiting to jump on Annie.

The two of them sat there by the base of the tree, watching the rest of the squad screaming and laughing, having the childhood they'd been denied for so long.

"Isabel would have liked this," Levi murmured, his quiet voice breaking the chill of the night air. "Farlan, too." Mikasa waited by him, her legs now curled up beneath her in an attempt to conserve heat. "Petra and Auruo would have enjoyed it, too, and Erd and Gunther would have laughed at them for it,"

"And where would you come in?"

"I don't know. Probably sitting in a tree and watching them," Levi admitted, his fingers splayed out on his knees.

They continued sitting there for a while more, the silence sealing up his confessions and giving them to the stars, which shown brighter in the clear sky than they had for weeks now. Mikasa's hands curled up around his like leaves in a fire, and held them tightly while his head drooped against her shoulder. The cool air wound itself around them, a comfortable barrier around a warm cocoon. It really was a nice night, Levi thought, his head resting on Mikasa's shoulder, his legs tangled in hers. And he found that he quite liked it, too.


End file.
